Final Fantasy : The Fantasy Continues
by animaniac86
Summary: What happened after Ultimecia is defeated? Read to find out!
1. Our Next Mission

The Fantasy Continues  
Chapter 1 : Our next mission  
Author : animaniac86  
E-mail : animaniac86@hotmail.com  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
Ok, before I begin, this story took place right after the end of disc 4 of  
Final Fantasy 8. It is something like the game but I'm writing the Fan   
Fiction as if the readers is playing the game. It is rather confusing but I  
think you'll like it. Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zell screaming at Squall "Hey dream lover, come here.The dance is starting."  
  
Squall then stopped kissing Rinoa and looked at Zell.   
"I'll be right over!!" Squall replied back  
"Ok, but hurry, you'll miss the fun... and don't think you'll find any more  
food at the buffet table. Someone's dog ate it all up."  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Squall then looked at Rinoa in her eyes...  
"You've got a very bad dog there. You told me he was a smart dog when we met   
in Timber remember?"  
"So what? You don't care right?"  
"Yes, my little sorceres"  
With that, Squall kissed her again for the second time for the night and  
offered her to dance with him.  
Rinoa replied " The last time I danced with you, you almost broke my toe"  
She then looked at her foot. Squall followed. He then looked up at Rinoa's  
face."Don't worry, I'm now a pro-dancer and a gunblade professional"  
"We'll see about that."  
  
They then left the balcony and head to the ball room where they saw everyone  
dancing following the song 'Waltz of The Moon'.  
" Let's dance. It's my favorite song. " Rinoa told Squall as she holds   
Squall's hand tightly with two hands.  
" Alright " Squall replied in a low voice "Let's go"  
  
Selphie then noticed the two lovebirds and shouted out to the whole room  
" Hey the stars of tonight is here!!!! Squall and Rinoa!!!"  
  
Squall started to blush. Irvine looked at Squall and greets him.  
" You're one lucky guy. Good luck!"  
He then shooked hands with Squall.  
"Thanks. I guess" Squall replied  
" Don't get embarresed" Rinoa said to Squall as she holds Squall's arm   
tighter and started moving close to him.  
  
They then walked to the middle of the ballroom slowly and danced.  
The night was then ended with a show of fireworks lighting up the sky in  
beautiful colors.  
After the lightshow, everyone went back to their doms and slept for the   
night.  
  
Below, down, down below the Garden, lies Master Norg sleeping in his pod  
slowly evolving into somesort of creature which the Shumi's at Shumi Village  
had told Squall. A force field covering and protecting Master Norg from any  
harm from outside as it evolves....  
  
The next morning, Squall woke up with Rinoa sleeping beside him holding him  
tightly even though asleep.  
'~There must be alot of fear within her now. I better stay with her for a   
while~' said Squall in his heart.  
He then went back to sleep as it was 5.00 am in the morning.  
  
A transmission then came up.  
"//Squall//We need you up here at the bridge//That is all//"  
The transmission then got cut off.  
  
"Sounds like the headmaster. Better go see him now. Hmmm..." Squall then   
moved Rinoa to the side making way for him to get out of bed.  
"Ah~ Free at last. Now, should I:  
1) Change?  
2) Don't Change?  
I guess I should change. Don't want the headmaster to see me in my pyjamas  
don't I?"  
Squall then got out of the room to the bathroom (Yup I know that usually in  
the games they don't have bathrooms or restrooms but what to do? You want  
them to hold it in?) and changed.  
When he got out, he saw Rinoa getting up rubbing her sleepy eyes with bags  
under it. She then started walking to Squall still half asleep.  
"Rinoa, you'd better go back to bed. I'll call you if anything happens, ok?  
Now go back to bed. I won't take long."  
"Awww.....right *Yawn* "  
Rinoa then went back to bed sleeping. Angelo was right beside the bed   
sleeping too. Squall then looked at the dog's stomach. It was the size of a  
balloon ready to burst any minute.  
"Dog gone.... Why the heck did he ate that much. I almost forgot that he was  
a male dog"  
  
"//Squall//We're still waiting for you//"  
  
"Well I better get going."  
Squall then ran out of the dom through the passage and then he arrived into  
the heart of the Garden. He made a twelve o'clock turn from the round a-bout  
and then went to the lift. In it, he then pushed the 3rd floor button and   
the lift went up floor by floor till it reached the 3rd floor. He then got  
went out the lift and head up to another lift bringing him to the bridge.  
There, he saw Nina at the controls, Quistis at her side and both the head-  
master and Edea we're right beside the microphone about to call Squall.  
  
"Oh. You're here at last. I want to send you for a mission." Edea told   
Squall.  
" What is it?" Squall replied  
" I want you to deliver this to Laguna. You don't need to go far. He's still  
living in Estar" Edea continued  
" Sure. What is it about?" Squall asked  
Cid "We're going on a mission to the moon to destroy all the monsters there  
before the next Lunar Cry. We're thinking of asking Laguna to arrange a   
meeting about this soon. Get your friends to Ragnarok and we hope to hear  
from you soon. Good luck!"  
"We wish you good luck." Edea added  
"I think I'll stay here Squall, just in case something happens. You go ahead  
with Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa. I have arranged a new member for you  
from Trabia Garden. You'd better head there first just incase anything   
happens. Remember, it's only the four of you. I've also heard some news that  
they can upgrade all your weapons in Esthar. It has all the newest weapons.  
Check it out:  
  
Squall : The Slasher   
Attack: +10  
  
Item : 2 Pulse ammo  
3 Screws  
5 Malboro Tentacles  
2 Dragon's Scale  
Speacial Attack : The Death Blow  
Causes Instant death to the enemy either its a boss or a   
monster.  
  
Rinoa : Running Stardust  
Attack: +10  
Item : 2 Star Fragment  
5 Moon Stone  
2 Regen Ring  
3 Energy Crystal  
Speacial Attack: Angelo Duel  
Angelo fights like Zell. Hard to believe but he does. Learn  
new techniques from Combat King Magazines.  
  
Irvine : Invincible  
Attack : +10  
Item : 10 Dino Bone  
5 Moon Stone  
3 Energy Crystal  
Speacial Attack : It can now upgrade the ability Ammo Rf. It can refine 1   
Pulse ammo and 1 AP ammo in to a new ammo called the   
Meteor ammo. The meteor ammo works like the Fast ammo but   
is faster and stronger than the Pulse and AP ammo combined  
  
Well that's all I know about the new weapons. You can read it again here.  
  
*Recieved Weapons Monthly 2nd*  
  
If you want to know more, about these weapons. You can buy them from a   
student from Trabia Garden. Oh, and before I forget, have this too.  
  
*Recieved 5 Gilgamesh Card*  
  
Use it wisely. Don't over use it because that's the only card that's left in  
the Garden. If you want to have more of this cards. You have to defeat the   
Card King 20 times and he will award you with 10 of the cards. You can fight  
with him again to get more. I was told that he has unlimited amount of the  
cards so that means you can fight with him and get as many of those cards  
as you want. Good Luck." Quistis said to Squall  
  
Squall then left the bridge. He then assembled his team. Irvine, Zell, Rinoa  
and Selphie.  
"Ok, we're going on a mission to deliver this letter to Laguna in Esthar.   
But before we go there, we have to go to Trabia Garden to bring aboard a new  
member of our team."  
"Whoo Hooo!" Selphie shouted in joy  
"There, there calm down. We don't want any accidents in the way right?"  
"Right!" Everyone replied to Squall  
"Good. That's why I want Rinoa to let go of me before anything happens"  
"...Does that mean you don't like me no more?" Rinoa looked at Squall with  
the cute puppy dog eyes shining at Squall with her lips sucked in her mouth.  
" I just don't want anything to happen." Squall replied " Could you at least  
wait after the mission is over? You, Zone and Watts were lucky that you were  
able to enter Balamb Garden and learn here. But you must remember to visit  
your father you know. He might be worried."  
"Okay" Rinoa replied letting go of Squall's hand  
"All right! LETS GO!!"  
  
To be continued..........  
How do you like it so far? Quite boring or quite interesting. Please review   
it to let me know. Thank You. 


	2. The New Member

The Fantasy Continues  
Chapter 2 : The New Member  
Author : animaniac86  
E-mail : animaniac86@hotmail.com  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
As usual, this is like playing a game but you're not playing it. You're just  
watching someone else play the game in their view. Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inventory  
  
5-Gilgamesh Card(s)  
1-Weapons Monthly 2nd(s)  
1-Garden Letter(s)  
80-Megalixir(s)  
68-Elixir(s)  
40-Remedy(s)  
  
Status:-  
Squall : LV. 100  
Rinoa : LV. 99  
Irvine : LV. 100  
Selphie: LV. 95  
Zell : LV. 99  
Quistis: LV. 98  
????? : LV. ??  
????? : LV. ??  
  
Guardian Forces  
Shiva : LV. 100  
Quezacotl : LV. 100  
Ifrit : LV. 100  
Siren : LV. 98  
Pandemonia : LV. 100  
Cerberus : LV. 100  
Alexander : LV. 100  
Leviathan : LV. 100  
Diablos : LV. 100  
Thornberry : LV. 99  
Cactuar : LV. 99  
Doomtrain : LV. 98  
Bahamut : LV. 97  
Eden : LV. 90  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The five SeeDs then depart from Balamb Garden and ran towards Ragnarok which  
is at Edea's House. They ran past through a few monsters on the way to Ragn-  
arok. One of the monsters attacked them. They went into a fight.  
It was a Behemoth. The battle started. Three people were chosen to fight it.  
Squall, Rinoa and Irvine was chosen to battle with the beast. During the  
battle mode, the three people then faded and dissapeared. A gust of wind   
then brewed and Gilgamesh appeared. It pulled out Odin's Sword from the   
ground and attacked Behemoth with the Zantezuken attack that causes instant  
K.O. to Behemoth.   
  
* Recieved Hi-Potion *  
* Recieved Behemoth card *  
* GF gained 5 AP *  
* GF Eden level up *  
* GF Doomtrain level up *  
  
After the battle, the trio then continue running from the monsters to the  
ship. At last they arrived.   
" Selphie, get ready up stairs to drive the ship. Irvine, you follow him.  
Rinoa and I will look aroung to see if any monsters broke in. Zell, you  
Stay with them and be ready if anything happens." Squall odered the team  
"Alright!" Everyone replied  
Selphie, Irvine and Zell then head up to the control room.  
" Alright Rinoa, lets go. Have you junction your GFs yet?"Squall asked Rinoa  
"Yes, I have" She replied  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Ragnarok then took off heading to Trabia Garden in the snowfields. In the  
Ragnarok, Squall has encountered a T-Rex. He and Rinoa then attempt to take  
down the monster.  
In the battle, Squall and Rinoa attacked the T-Rex first. Squall cast the  
Blind magic on T-Rex. He moved his palm to his head then straighten his  
hand with his palm facing to the T-Rex. A blinding black dust covered the  
T-Rex's eye's... but it has no effect.  
Rinoa then attacked the T-Rex with the Rising Sun projectile. It hit the   
T-Rex and it is now effected by the Silence Effect because she Junctioned  
100 Silence to her Status Attack.  
The T-Rex then attacked both of them with a Tail Whip dealing 3,000 damage  
to each of them.  
  
Squall's HP : 6999/9999  
Rinoa's HP : 6999/9999  
  
Squall then tried to use its magic again. The black dust covers the T-Rex's  
eye and it was finally blinded and silenced.   
Rinoa used the Items command and used Megalixir. It then fully restored the  
HP of both Squall and Rinoa.  
The T-Rex then chomps on Squall lifting him up with his jaws and bang him on  
the ground hard... but it was a missed attack.  
Rinoa used her Magic command and cast Aura on Squall. Squall then turned   
yellow.  
Squall is now able to use the Limit Break power, 'Renzozuken'. He leaped  
towards the T-Rex and unleashes powerful slashes of the Gunblade at the   
T-Rex a couple of times. He then unleashes the finishing blow, 'Lion Heart'.  
He swings his Gunblade from bottom to top bringing the T-Rex floating in   
thin air as he unleash powerful blows of his gunblade which does 9999 damage  
each time. The T-Rex then fell to the ground head first. It was then   
defeated.  
  
*Recived 2 Dino Bone*  
*GF gained 10AP*  
  
"I guess the ships's all clear." Squall told Rinoa  
"Let's head back to the control room." Rinoa then ran to the lift that is  
located in the middle of Ragnarok. Squall followed from behind.  
  
From the World Map, they are nearby Balamb Town. In the middle of the sea.  
Ragnarok went over the brigde where Fisherman's Horizon is located. It then  
finally went pass Balamb Town and the crater where Balamb Garden used to be.  
Fire cavern is still located at the same place which is East of Balamb   
Garden. The then went across the mountains and finally end up at the front  
gate of Trabia Garden.  
  
They then depart Ragnarok and walked in Trabia Garden. From outside, you can  
see workers working non stop rebuilding Trabia Garden again from scratch.  
Selphie then met up with her friend.  
"Hi! It's been a long while since we've met. How's it going?" Selphie's   
friend greeted her.  
"Oh! Hi, Dana!" Selphie replied with a joyful voice. She then looked back at  
her friends "I think I'll chat with my friend a little while. Look for   
Zidane (Yup the kid from Final Fantasy 9. But here, he doesn't have a tail   
;P). He's the headmaster here unless they've elected a new one."  
"Nope, he's still the headmaster here. He is usually by the graveyard think-  
ing about all of his students that have perished during Galbadia's attack  
last week."  
"We'll got there. Irvine, you stay with them. I can understand you but just  
don't get to cocky alright?" Squall turned to Irvine  
"Alright. You can trust me. I'm glad to be a SeeD..." Irvine replied with a  
grin in his face  
"Remember no cocky stuff" Squall then walked on ahead as he saw some workers.  
He then saw some workers he reconized but he couldn't remember.  
"Have we met?" Squall asked one of them  
"Hey, are you the kid from Balamb?" He asked  
"Yeah"  
"Remember us? We're from FH! It's been a long while. How's Balamb Garden   
doing? Working good eh? Told you we're professionals"  
"I'm sorry but I have no time now. We're looking for headmaster Zidane. I  
heard that he's at the graveyard. Is he still there?"  
Zell and Rinoa was looking around at the work of the technicians.  
"Nope. He is in his new office across the basketball court. I'll take you to  
him." Replied the worker.  
"Thanks" Squall replied  
"Do you have a name?" Zell asked  
"Call me Jacky"  
"Jacky eh? Alright" replied Zell  
  
Jacky then guide Squall and his friends to Zidane's office.  
"Are you Zidane?" Squall asked the thin looking man with a strange and funny  
looking clothes looking outside the window through the blinds. He then   
turned around and looked at the three people.  
"Are you the SeeDs from Balamb Garden?" he asked  
"Yes, sir!"  
"I was told that there will be four SeeDs" he continued  
"My friend will be joining us soon. She was one of your pupils too. The other  
one is with her."  
"I see... well I guess I'll call my best Black Magician to join you. Jacky,  
if you don't mind, can you call Vivi for me? He is just right outside."  
"Sure" Jacky replied and peeked out side calling for Vivi. Vivi answered and  
got in the room.  
"You called me?" Vivi asked Zidane  
Vivi is a short person with glasses about half the size of Rinoa. Black hair  
and is wearing a black T-shirt with the first 3 buttons open and inside is a  
light blue shirt. He's wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers.  
"Isn't he a little too young to come with us?" Rinoa asked  
"Yeah. I can kick his butt out of this room in less than 2 seconds." Zell  
continued.  
"I know it seems hard but he is actually a talented student. Ask your friend  
if you don't believe me." Zidane tried to convince Squall and his friends.  
"Fine, I trust you that you've chosen for us our member wisely sir" with]  
those words, Squall walked out with his friends as they looked at Vivi.  
  
When they go out, they met up with Irvine and Selphie. Squall told them that  
Vivi is their new member. Irvine couldn't believe his ears but Selphie can  
and she told everyone about Vivi's achievements in Trabia. Squall couldn't  
believe his ears and so did the rest when they heard what Selphie told them  
about Vivi's education and fighting techniques.  
  
They finally know Vivi's true power and left Trabia Garden. They then aboard  
Ragnarok and started heading for Esthar to deliver the message to Laguna who  
is going to supply all they need to destroy all the monsters of the Moon   
before the next Lunar Cry.......  
  
To be continued.......  
Like it?Hate it? review it anywayz..... 


	3. The New Leader

The Fantasy Continues  
Chapter 3 : The New Leader  
Author : animaniac86  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inventory  
  
1-Behemoth Card(s)  
5-Gilgamesh Card(s)  
1-Weapons Monthly 2nd(s)  
1-Garden Letter(s)  
79-Megalixir(s)  
68-Elixir(s)  
40-Remedy(s)  
1- Hi-Potion(s)  
2-Dino Bone  
  
  
Status:-  
Squall : LV. 100  
Rinoa : LV. 99  
Irvine : LV. 100  
Selphie: LV. 95  
Zell : LV. 99  
Quistis: LV. 98  
Vivi : LV. 68  
????? : LV. ??  
  
Guardian Forces  
Shiva : LV. 100  
Quezacotl : LV. 100  
Ifrit : LV. 100  
Siren : LV. 98  
Pandemonia : LV. 100  
Cerberus : LV. 100  
Alexander : LV. 100  
Leviathan : LV. 100  
Diablos : LV. 100  
Thornberry : LV. 99  
Cactuar : LV. 99  
Doomtrain : LV. 99  
Bahamut : LV. 97  
Eden : LV. 91  
  
When they arrived at Esthar, the whole place has completely changed after the  
Lunatic Pandora incident. They went to the Presidential Palace and requested  
permission to speak with Laguna.  
" I'm sorry, I can't let you past. That will not be nice to my leader." The  
guard said.  
" Tell Laguna I need to speak with him. " Squall tried to make the guards allow  
him to go in.  
" I'm sorry but Master Odine wouldn't allow anyone to enter at the moment. And  
are you looking for Laguna? You must be an enemy! " the guard replied and   
started fighting with them.  
  
!BATTLE MODE!  
Enemy 2 Esthar Soldiers  
  
Squall : 9999/9999  
Rinoa : 9999/9999  
Irvine : 9999/9999  
Vivi : 6283/6283  
  
Both soldiers attacked first with shot gun which damages Irvine 4960 and Squall  
3089.  
  
Squall : 6910/9999  
Rinoa : 9999/9999  
Irvine : 5039/9999  
Vivi : 6283/6283  
  
Vivi attacks the two soldiers with Ultima's Apocalypse. He throws an Ultima  
Stone and then casts Apocalypse. A huge explosion accured blinding the whole  
screen as small rays of light shooting up into the sky shooting through the  
Esthar Soldiers. It dealed 219,999 damage to both enemies and they were brought  
to their doom (Fainted).  
  
*Recieved nothing*  
*GF Gained 5 AP*  
  
!Battle Mode Over!  
  
" How in the world did you did that?! " Squall and the others looked at Vivi  
shocked.  
" Just a little analysis I've made when I was practising my magic. I was thinking  
of using both magic at once but it was no use. I was not strong enough to do  
so. So I used these stones as magic. " Vivi replied.  
" How come I've never thought of that? " Zell questioned himself.  
" We have no time. Lets go to the room and have a little talk with Dr. Odine."  
Squall stopped the conversation and went straight to the room. In there, the 6  
people saw Dr. Odine with Kiros and Ward at his side.   
  
" What happened to Laguna? " Squall asked Dr. Odine who is showing his back  
at them and so is Kiros and Ward.  
All three of them looked turned around lookind at them at the same time.(ooh~  
Syncronize).  
" I see you've come in search of Laguna. Well, he went out that's why I don't  
want to be disturbed." Replied Odine  
" Then why did the guards outside told us that Laguna is their enemy? " Squall asked  
again.  
" It was just a test for this...." Dr. Odine said as he walked to the control  
panel that is just right beside Ward. Ward is still the same. He haven't  
talked. Kiros looks fiercer and can attack all 6 of them in 1 blow. Dr. Odine  
then pressed a green button which sounded a tune.  
  
" Hi! Its been a long while since!" Laguna said from behind. The 6 people  
then looked behind. They saw Laguna with Ellone at his side. They were like  
father and daugther.  
" Squall! How's it been since you've defeated Ultimecia? " Ellone asked her little  
brother.  
" Nothing much. It has just been two days and... Oh yes! Laguna. Matron wants  
you to read this. Squall handed over the Garden Letter to Laguna.  
  
Laguna opened the envelope and read the inside. He read it slowly with Ellone  
peeking from the side reading along. His face started to grin and smile right  
after he he moved his hand down and looked at Squall and his friends.  
  
" Okay, I agree. I'll ask the maintainence of the Lunar Gate to get ready a  
device that can enlarge the Ragnarok ship. We have to enlarge the Ragnarok  
since we cannot launch too many SeeDs to Launch to the Lunar Base which is under  
construction after its been destroyed by the Lunar Cry." Laguna replied. He  
then wrote a letter to Squall to be sent to Matron.  
  
Squall then thanked Laguna and left the city of Esthar.  
In the Ragnarok, Squall was questioned by Vivi.  
" You know, I should be the leader of this team not you. You're too lousy.  
I have the brains, strategies and power." Vivi confronted Squall  
" Squall is great! He is fearless and he has the heart of a Lion!" Rinoa stood  
up for Squall.  
" Really? Then we've got to fight!" Vivi replied "The winner is the new leader"  
  
!BATTLE MODE!  
Squall : 6910/9999  
  
"We shall see who is better!"  
Vivi then cast Meteultima (Meteor and Ultima combined). Time travel then begun  
and Squall was transferred into space and dozens of meteorites came crashing  
down on Squall. When it hit Squall, a giant explosion similar to Ultima   
exploded on Squall each dealing 8,000 damage.  
" I give up!"  
  
*SeeD Rank went down -1*  
!BATTLE MODE DOWN!  
  
" I see what is in you now. You do have potential but you don't have enough  
speed to fight with your opponent. I won't take over your position as the  
leader but remember, I'm not doing this just because I take pity on you."  
Vivi said at the injured Squall.  
  
" You'd better watch out!" Squall shouted at him.  
Vivi then fired a white dust from his hand to Squall and then he slept.  
" Rinoa. Make sure he gets alot of rest. He might be the one who will defeat  
a monster that we will encounter on the Moon soon." Vivi told Rinoa  
" What monster?" Rinoa asked  
" You'll see " Vivi replied as he heads to the elevator.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Squall's dream:-  
Squall is now dreaming about the mission on the Moon. He tip toed floating  
high in his space. Behind him was other SeeDs following him. He told them  
to be ready for anything that is moving, unusual or strange. At the distance,  
he noticed a red spot moving fast towards them. He told the rest of the SeeDs  
to prepare for battle.  
  
There was a gigantic beast which is about the size of Omega Weapon. He then  
realize that it was Omega Weapon. It then came and attacked Squall. It swinged  
its sword aiming for Squall. From behind a Red Figure appeared. It was Gilgamesh.  
It then took a sword one on each hand and attacked Omega Weapon. He slashes  
Omega Weapon a few times but it deals no damage to him at all. Squall looked  
at Omega Weapon in fear. He then took out his Gunblade, The Slasher and slashed  
Omega Weapon into half pulling the trigger to his Gunblade at the same time.  
Omega Weapon falls and so did Gilgamesh. He was part of Omega Weapon when both  
of them are on the Moon. Both of them perished.  
  
Squall then looked at the rest of the SeeDs. He tried helping but he has no more  
strenght. He seemed doomed waiting for the monsters attack. All the other  
SeeDs felt the same way as all the monsters head and is about to destroy them.  
Just then...........  
  
Wanna know? Wait for the next chapter to find out!! Don't for get to review! 


End file.
